Leichenschmaus
by Kriegskomponist
Summary: A.U. Final Hellsing Battle - Alucard vs. Major and what happens after
1. Chapter 1

"Der Krieg geht zu Ende heute Nacht. I feel breath coming from the shadows...walls of stone almost alive."  
Silently those words slipped from Major's lips curled up in delight.

The leader of the damned forces sat alone in his leather chair. Surrounded by flames - the flames of war he longed to watch for such a long time. Awful heat made the air humid while the cracking noises from the fire filled the room with smoke and sizzling debris. Still he noticed it - or at least he knew what was coming.

Ready and waiting for his own death the small stubby man sat patiently.  
Within an instant the executioner appeared. So close, yet so silent, one would think he wasn't there at all.

Alucard sat on the chair's arm-rest, facing away from the leader, glaring into the darkness of the room. The German did not move - no, not even one of his muscles twitched in reaction to the sudden appearance.  
His hearing sharpened as the vampire started to speak. "My Master has left the battlefield. She wanted me to finish you. It's sad that vengeance does not appeal to her as much as it does to me." A few seconds passed. "Crushing you like a sluggish insect is so easy...too easy," he said. Not much emotion shown on the Nosferatu's face. In actual fact his expression looked as if he was having to organize thoughts.

"You've got your orders, soldier." Major smirked. Those spoken words sounded like he would have wanted to put them into a song. Another charming death threnody about the ways of war.

"Indeed I have," the vampire replied. Bursting into laughter, the undead woke up from his thoughts. "Even in your precious war destiny goes its way, but you go mine. Your game is over, my pathetic lunatic. But mine has just begun."

Again the blond mortal closed his eyes, filled with ultimate pleasure. "What makes you think that my plan has ended yet," he opened his eyes, "Everything..." He stopped when he noticed the demon was gone. Slender fingers reached around his chubby face from behind his back. Little dents formed in his skin around the cold fingertips as they carefully analyzed the pretty, artificial surface of their opponent.

"I can feel your bitter heart pumping oil into your veins. So hot and pulsing, yet calm. You must have fed yourself from my coldness all those years. As it grew you must have simultaneously gotten fatter." Rubbing his head cheek to cheek, the devil chanted those words in a very serious way. It reminded both of a situation happening 55 years ago. Their first meeting in the depth of Warsaw's hell.

A calculated laughing was the reaction Alucard got.

"Hmmm, ja, all your doings had influenced my actions and thoughts. In the same way mine had yours. But now you have all the power in your hands. Do you have your own heart, assuming there is one, on a leash? Or will you burst out into a nostalgic flash that may hold you back?" Not a single clear emotion besides joy was given to Alucard in this moment. "Do you fulfill your order?"

Chuckling, the monster moved his head; catlike, rubbing his pale skin on the artificial cells once more. "Oh yes! I will let you know what it's like in hell, so you know what it's like to scream for salvation, my dear mortal."

As a midian, Alucard had killed many people, taken so many mortal and immortal lives. Yet he found somebody worth his time, yes worthy of his attention. No sign of fear shown on this man's face. Oh what a riddle, what a lovely chance to have a real challenge - once in a century! His mind was clouded with joy as he opened up his spirit to those sources of mental pleasure once more.

Slowly standing upright from his looming position, the immortal removed his skinny fingers from Major's face. Yet they slid along the flesh for some seconds as they disappeared.  
Inhuman speed made the grotesque figure appear in front of the chair now; a gun pointing directly into the face of its enemy.

Without hesitation it placed two warning shots right beside the commandant's head. Huge holes appeared in the leather and made the chairs stuffing seep out like pop corn, spilling tiny bits of puffy Styrofoam all over the white suit. But still no reaction on the madman's face. Carefree in his usual devil-may-care attitude, he just sat there legs crossed, as if he was waiting for a soon served meal.

The Nazi shook his head. "Do you think a man that waited for his own death for 55 years can be scared away that easily? Bitte..." One could hear the satisfied whistling within the phrase.

"Don't you worry," he lowered his gun in a gesture of resignation, "I have a few tricks left to draw you out of your shell." As the phantom he was, Alucard let his shadows appear; shaped like spears, sharpened on the edges, ready to impale their target. "It's difficult not to surrender to me. You shouldn't put up a fight."

The spears raced towards Major so fast no human could react or flee. Considering the fact that the monster just wanted to enforce a reaction this bluff was a very dull one.

"I am not even putting up a fight." The razor-sharp points stopped an inch before they reached their aim. The gluttonous yellow eyes did not even try to look at the pointing needles. Their only point of attention was far behind. "Nein mein Lieber, my fate is put into your hands, and all you do is try to harm my flesh, my physical appearance, just to sate your lust for a reaction from me. It seems like you are not succeeding. Or maybe you are..."

Damage done to the flesh, no use.  
Damage done to the heart, impossible.  
Damage done to the mind, out of reach.  
Damage done to one's life - as his final act.

The little warmonger's words implied what the undead slave tried to hide. He loved a person that was able to fight him. Even if it was not physical. Still, the black beast was the one to surrender; or at least he was the one who needed time to figure out how to break through the defenses of this monstrous human mind and its kilometers of iron walls protecting it.  
A challenge of centuries. Rewarding endlessly.

Understood - yes, Alucard understood that he was an open book now. The shades disappeared completely. Looking perfectly human he walked closer to the chair again.  
Red eyes met golden. For the rest of this night they should not loose each other, resting in this glare forever.  
The monster had one last attempt to provoke the reactions he longed to see. The worst was yet to come.

"Your grin shows superiority, presumption, and a spark of arrogance that only success gives you. Irresistible." The demon leaned down, grabbing the round head again, pressing its plump cheeks together while Major was still grinning, so sure of himself. "I should enslave you like the maggot you are."

Walking infection. From under those gloved hands little bugs crawled out as the seal began to glow bright red. Thousands of tiny feet walked along the human's cheeks. He felt them move, like tiny pinches of soft needles. They scuttled around with no clear direction, moving quickly down to Major's collar, to the back of his neck and some of them even climbed onto his glasses, letting the commandant watch their black bodies in such detail that he could count all their little chitinous legs.

Their number increased, it was multiplied by hundred. Fast they moved down the white fabric. The bugs reached Major's legs and lap.

They started to eat the bits of Styrofoam first, then nibbling on the suit's outside. Tiny holes were shown first. Munching through the twine they finally reached the skin underneath. Their tongs equipped with tiny teeth ripped the skin open, consuming the coating made of silicone. Little bumps formed under the skin as they started moving in, searching their way back up to the heart and head of their victim. Feeding themselves faster on the mechanical flesh they dug tunnels, cut many wires on their way and their movements looked like a happy dance.

Expectations let the monster's eyes widen. This technique was his favorite along with the dogs. But metal trash was no good dog food. This little marionette of wires should get treated differently.

The golden eyes looked tired, cramped - but still focused. No disgust entered this face. No sign of revulsion. Any other living being would have drawn back in fear and pain. But even this horror was wasted on this stubborn maniac.

The midian smiled as he realized that even his last and best psychological weapon was ineffective here. There only remained one thing to do. But this was even better. He should take this life now; it was too late to save it. Or just in time?

"I will turn your silver into gold now. Making you silent, but screaming." Alucard really made the blatherer be silent, making him ask himself if this game would continue till the dessert was served on his own funeral feast.

Grabbing Major's head now in a crushing grip Alucard whispered:  
"Welcome home - embrace your hell."

Placing his thumbs on the Major's forehead, the Nosferatu tightened his grip. Elated Major closed his tired eyes. Slowly the skin started to curl up until it parted beneath the vampires thumbs and ripped open. Reflexively Major's fingers gripped the leather of his chair, forcing it to curl as his flesh did. Like a doctor, silent, patient, and practiced, the vampire parted the artificial layers of skin.  
A glass skull was under the skin. It still looked human. It just had lost it's pink tone and turned into a pale grey color. Breaking the glass was easy, but the immortal didn't want to harm the precious brain underneath - the only thing worthy of consuming. Like a huge grey walnut in thick, slimy water, the brain lay in front of the cannibal. Slowly his fingers slid into the space between the glass shell and the soft delectable prize within.

His hands were covered in fluid as he removed the brain and cut the wires under it. They were formed like a human's spinal marrow. This part was the connection between humanity and artificiality. Thick and blue they looked. Just the vampire was not interested in technique enough to care about it. Blood ran from the wires which Alucard had cut. In this very moment, all life sustaining process appeared to shut down. Major's cramped fingers loosened their grip.

The machine's body looked rusted from the blood; still, sitting there silently with closed eyes. Without a moment of thought he devoured the brain. Stretching his jawbones twice the size of any human, the devil consumed it with one bite. Nothing was harmed - nothing was broken. A complete meal.

The man smiled. "And I ate it all without potatoes and Sauerkraut." His manical laughter filled the air as the fires continued to burn.

Now Alucard kept one more soul inside of himself. One more being to play with. But this one was special. The only one he would go search for from time to time, just to play. To figure out how else he could have ended this; which other way could have been to be more satisfying - his hideaway for his own warmongering dreams.

"And once again, our goal will be one and the same."


	2. Leichenschmaus 2  Ice

Note: This is Part 2. You really need to read the first part to understand the fiction. It is divided into four parts "-" is the separation: Introduction - written as a third person narrator; just explaining the situation Main theme 1 - Written in first person; in **bold** text Alucard speaks and explains; all _italics_ are Major's texts.  
Main theme 2 - Written in first person as Alucard.  
Ending - written as a third person narrator; just explaining the situation.

* * *

Introduction

Hellsing, Iscariot and Millenium had fallen. Months passed since the apocalypse in London took place. The rest of London's population consisted of refugees, nobility, and travelers that were out of town. Most of London was now ghoul free and the rebuilding started. Still, broken buildings and poisonous smoke dominated the city.

The Hellsing mansion itself was under construction too. One central area was yet usable so it became the hideaway of the Hellsing organization. Alucard had returned from finishing off the Major quickly and seemed unexplainably happy.

They had not yet found an adequate replacement butler.

Times were silent and peaceful; no more vampire incidents, no religious fights, nothing at all. A no-life-king really had to feel bored. Nothing to do. Just waiting. Feeling so dried out and tired.

The right day for fueling up an old love inside of a dream. He was waiting patiently for it. For the day he could use the little piece of joy he had abolished inside of himself.

The dark cellar was plain, containing only a coffin. His coffin. Chuckling, looking like a dark, tall shadow he laid down in a comfortable position. Quickly closing his eyes, he moved his mind into its inner layers, searching for that tiny ball of flesh he left there, frozen in time and dimension. He had to go deeper. Sending sound waves like a bat, he found his prisoner.

Major was now the connection between the organic and inorganic world. A bunch of cells. Still behind the cage of invisible ribs a heart was beating day and night. Those diabolic ears had never lost that low sound no matter how silent it was.

* * *

**My eyes twitched for the last time. Now I was gone, being a mind only. No physical appearance was needed. All I was were eyes, ears and breath. A silent observer. Driven by pure lust for knowledge.**

**I whispered carefully:**  
**"Sacrifice...**  
**Wasted life...**  
**Death in me...**  
**Redefine..."**

**I watched the knot in front of me, while thoughts began to run through the small pile of life. Nerves, flesh, muscles and hair rematerialized. Out of the Führer's memory a picture was created. Not artificial. Human in every beautiful sense of word.**

**Drugged and dragged into the fascination that I am, he was satisfied and surrendered to me. But still he was proud. This time I was pulling the strings. I wanted to round him up like cattle and feed on his pain. I unchained his soul, woke up his desire. Brought him back to trap him inside me. To be my little plaything whenever I wished. **

_...do I drown?_

**Ohhhhhh, the small man is starting to think! Let's listen, it's too early to let him know I am here.**

_Am I getting lost in nothingness? In it's silence and darkness. I even can hear my own echo._

**Hmhahaha, just open your eyes and you'll see, little mortal. Exhale the night. **

_But how did I get here? It's awfully cold and the wind blows freezing._  
_The last thing I remember is Alucard's laughter. It was breaking into a thousand tiny pieces._

_Ja, I was filled and grievous with inflated hopes. Hopes of a war. How did it end? Did I loose?_

_If it can't be me, who will chain up the thousands necks of this beast?_

_The moving fortress, built up because he was afraid of his enemies, rather than his own people. He is a Machiavellian after all haha..._  
_He was beaten up, robbed, lacerated and overrun by enemies. Every aspect of destruction took place on him._

**Ah, you're warming up! Faster, it's pure enlightenment! **

_A riddle of a heart, filled with fragments and limbs. Humans crushed and spread wide over a battle and slaughterfield._

_King of cowards._

_And where sacrifice, service and a glimpse of love is, there's always someone who is trying to storm the castle by sneaking routes. The weak wants to get into the heart of the stronger one. And there he steals power. This one was me._

_In the end the count was nothing more than a river. And on that river a tiny boat running along. In it disguised souls as tourists._

**Open your eyes! I prepared something for you! Don't make me wait, inciting me with your monologues.**

_I saw the water, the blue seemed unreliable to me. It looked like greasy paint on ragged skin. Grey and awful blood ran underneath. But for me the blood of sea is red._

_Hahahaha..._

_Hah, 55 year old thoughts. I feel reviled. My skin has gotten hardened from all the storms, but..._

**Ah, he finally opened his eyes! Come on little fanatic! This has to remind you of something. I created this just for you.**

_A white nothingness? Nothing but snow, fog and cold wind. Like a battlefield of the past._

_Oh, I was standing this whole time. And I am wearing my uniform and my overcoat._

_...Just where to go now?_

_White on the left, white on the right. Ah there are a few trees. Haha...nice. Let's go._

**Well mortal? What will you do now? Where will you go in this Siberian desert? You'll be frozen sooner or later. Even your ideals are not a proper barrier - your power goes further than the longing in your eyes.**

_I'm feeling like I walked for hours, but I approached those trees. The little hill gives a good view that there is nothing here. No end in this icy landscape. And I'm not getting any warmer._

_I should turn off those fizzling temperature-measurement-machines. Luckily Dok placed the regulators inside my arm. And since I never asked for this change..._

_Just need to pull up my... What is this? I am fully made of flesh?_

**It took you some time to notice. What? You need to sit down? Are you that happy about it? I am a bit jealous now.**

_Hahahaha! This is so wonderful! I didn't even realize that I have stubble on my face. That hasn't happened in 50 years! I am not sure what chaos of war has caused this, but it's a wonderful feeling!_

**He's nearly freezing to death and is yet he is happy.**

**Like watching a fat, Nazi boy getting a Christmas present. The tall man in red coat should visit him. There should be no presents for this boy; just a beating.**

* * *

Major sat in the snow, upright, happy as a child. His grin looked warm and peaceful. I was pleased and enraged about it at the same time. I wanted to beat the man in an open field battle and make him surrender, which failed miserably. On the other hand I admired the childish joy I saw.

"So much joy, even if you have to live with that body crowded with flaws."  
Out of the fog I appeared. Stepping closer to the sitting man, while my boots left deep holes in the snow.

Without a second waisted I grabbed Major's head and pressed him down to the ground. Both our faces were filled with delighted smiles.

"You haven't been so human for 50 years," I purred while playing with the fur of his collar.

"So this is your illusion. I waited for you. It's a human mistake not to guess the storm is coming while the wind is silent. I don't make such mistakes. Where are we now?" was the unimpressed reply I got.

"Yes, indeed!" I laughed and continued. "You are my prisoner now. You exist because I want you to, and only when I wish it."

The leader grinned in disbelief and happiness. "Oh, I feel so honored." The sentence was soaked with irony.

All pain of the world would be to my likes now. This other layer of existing was interesting and a curse at once. I wanted all my fingers to reach for the little marionette's body, to lustfully rip him into pieces until no emptiness remained.

This man's mind never stopped being strong. But I never said I was not stubborn myself.

My hand reached out for the tree close by. Long icicles hung down from it. I broke one of them and moved back into my looming position. I got closer to the frozen face of his. His cheeks looked red and healthy. I had to chuckle.

My foggy breath covered his stained glasses. As usual his reactions were non existent. Smiling he let me go on. I brought the icicle up to his glasses. Due to the heat I created the icicle melted and the water was dripping onto his cheek and glasses. Pleased with myself I licked off the water and removed his glasses, moving the icicle close to his left eye.

The closer I got, the more it twitched. How delightful! I finally saw what I wanted! He behaved like a human.

"What would you think if I cut out your eye? You won't be in need of it anymore..."

I moved my hand closer and whispered.

"Keep your eyelid open, it will be over faster than..."

"Master!

MASTER!"

A loud voice woke the midian, interrupting his dreams.

"Master! Lady Integra wants to see you! We have a new incident!"

Alucard sighed.

"I hope I'll come across some other beautiful eyes then..."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This is Part 3. You really need to read the first and the second part to understand the fiction.  
It is divided into two parts; "-" is the separation:  
Introduction - Written in first person as Alucard Main theme 2 - Written in first person as Major.

The ghouls we encountered were rather disappointing. Currently I am sitting in the main hall, listening to Seras and her schizophrenic rambling. She is still not getting used to the teasing from her "other half". Amusing.  
Integra is still in pain about her loss, and the public was not easily calmed. Her new staff and employees were trying their best to prevent the press from storming the mansion to gather any stories that would insight public panic. And even if I knew that my presence was calming her a bit, our conversations were limited to just a few words a day.  
My mind was drifting away; not paying attention to the mess around me.

I hated to fade away in boredom from this void of an existence, so I delighted myself with thoughts of the second barely beating heart inside of me. Even if I terminated it, suffocated it... he'd rather spit in my face because there was no submission and no seeking reprieve. And this was just his natural behavior, not action in the heat of the moment. Those thoughts kept me placated through the whole day.

His mind was moving very quickly. While my own body is just a black mess of countless unremarkable lives, he was able to define the last cells of his own. Every pore and even his own personal smell was recreated by his own mind. I don't even know what I look like anymore. I don't have a reflection so appearance means nothing to me.

I feel my temper rising; envy rose inside of me, sliding down my throat like the black sticky oil he had lost months ago.

Blind and childish hedonism was what had driven us on all those years. I figured he should see the child once more. The fat Nazi boy should get a fitting playmate one more time.

I can't prevent myself from chuckling as I stand, disturbing the conversation around me. Words are reaching my ears, yet I ignore them. This captivated state allowed no interruption. Leaving the room quickly I disappear.

My glee was all I noticed now.

A flash and he was gone.  
I still lay here in the snow, watching the pale clouded sky diffuse as it was. There is no reason to get up. As he told me I am trapped in here anyway. I guess he will come back sooner or later.

Now I realize that I can feel his presence even if he is not here right now. It's as if he is right under my skin. Better to say I am under his. A really exhilarating thought.

I reach out and put my glasses back on. It's uncomfortable when they are not in place.

All my cells changed. I was not really sure how to handle it. The cold is weakening my flesh, while I am trying to steel my nerves against it. The freezing wind was still hissing its icy breath across my face. Small ice crystals froze on my glasses. They looked so unique as they twinkled in the bright white around me.

The atmosphere was oppressive. Sitting up I felt a bit better. But now I saw a figure.

The mist gave way. Fields of graves became visible as the fog faded away. The rows seemed endless. Snow still covered the ground and all the tombstones as well. The vampire's footsteps had disappeared.

I chuckled.

My glasses just let me capture a fractured image. Still her skin seemed reflective behind the blur. I recognized the figure without seeing it clearly. The child was yet immature and still hidden in the man, as she did 50 years ago. I was not sure whether to refer to Alucard as male or female now.

"So you're still alive, meaningless old man. I nearly forgot about you."  
Years ago I had noticed her behavior in this current shape. Such a brisk and snappy behavior. She tended to hide behind the words she said. I consider it very cute. I watched the white figure getting closer to me. It was quick and filled with girlish sleaziness. The white scarf was waving in the wind as she got closer bit by bit; leaving not much of a footstep trail in the snow.

"Ja, I am alive indeed."  
I just keep on staring. It was like a flashback. Both our devastating insanities mixed. My mind was captured in imagining a serious fight, right now. I was taken by all the possible actions she could perform.

"Fatty, fatty!"  
Standing in front of me she used her leg to press me down into the snow once more. With a giggle she jumped upon me and took a seat on my belly while bouncing up and down.

"Ahahahhaha old man you are so greasy! It's better than a bouncy castle!"  
The whole situation was so absurd that I started laughing; putting my hand up to cover my eyes. She had made me speechless once more. She gesticulated wildly, making fun of me meanwhile.

Crawling down she positioned herself on my upper body, arms crossed on my chest, head resting on the back of her hands, staring right into my eyes. While her ass was up in the air wiggling, I put my hand beside my head wondering. She smiled at me, which, I have to admit was even cute yet.

This part of my opponent was incalculable. I had no idea what would be her next step.

"Your whole life you had to wait for our next meeting. To me it did not matter if it was fifty days or fifty years. But for you it must have been an eternity."

"I was waiting patiently for my reward." I answered smiling.  
Her gloved fingers ran through my hair, messing it up.

"Serious old chubby man! I want you to play with me."  
The grin changed rapidly. Even in this shape the monster possessed all its physical strength. Without any effort she rose up a bit to capture the joint in my wrist and press it down. She laid down her head to rip open the sleeve of my overcoat and roll it up a bit. Her black hair fell down in a soft movement without any loss of its perfection.

The girl's tongue traced my veins up to my wrist. Razor sharp, the tongue slides with a touch of brutal pain above all those bundles of nerves. The sharp edges of her teeth skate over the artery in my wrist.

Unbelievable pain floods my skin as those teeth, so much sharper than I'd given them credit for, press down hard, tearing through the meat, ripping it open and causing thick drops of blood to well forth. She still made sure not to harm the main artery so I wouldn't bleed out.

My thoughts become much less intelligible through the haze of pain and the near-sickening surge of adrenaline rushing through my veins.  
I can see blood dripping over her lips and chin.

The bleeding severed. She fed herself; pulling the veins out, exposing them.

"Du blutest noch nicht genug f r mich." she said smiling.  
I chuckled again while my face was twitching in pain, filled with pounding veins. The white fuzzy hat of hers fell down into the snow. It caught her attention. The blood droplets next to it left tiny holes in the snow. She started counting them aloud.

I passed out a bit, I guess. A daze got me.

When I came back to my thoughts, I saw her rubbing away the dirt from her face. She looked down at me.

It seemed to me like this form of Alucard was meant to be his way to let off some steam. However I wanted a last matter to be answered. I wanted to seek the truth in the liar's eyes.

"Why did you consume me?" I asked my question without any excessive foreplay.

"You should pray for the end of this nightmare; this lie of a life can, as quickly as it came, dissolve." she said in evil's relentless hostility, and loomed over me again.

The pain made me close my eyes. The hurt came and I had to fight to save my smile.

He continued and his voice changed. "I can fill in your blanks here. You are nothing but useless meat. I could have killed you, fed on you, waste you and let you bleed out. But I think we both insist on our war. All those battles we can not fight anymore." He stopped for a moment and I opened my eyes.

He had taken back his male shape. Plain and normal. Staring right at me with a warm smile.  
"I had to make sure this will last forever. For death is the only adventure that is left for me." 


End file.
